


MiniCat: Recording *SMUT*

by Brittbritt765



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube Gaming
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dirty Talk, M/M, My First Smut, Pretty smutty, Smut, Teasing, banana bus squad oneshots, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbritt765/pseuds/Brittbritt765
Summary: Hey guys! It's Britt!You guys asked for it! So, here it is!This is part 2 to "H20Vanoss: Bet". Make sure to go ahead and read it as well! (You'll have to go on my Wattpad: The_Fandom_Chicks)This is the first ever smut I've written, so I'm so so sorry if it's awful. I really tried my best to make it amazing for you guys!(ALSO, REMEMBER, THIS ONE-SHOT WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT CONTENT! SO, IF YOU WISH TO SAVE YOUR INNOCENCE, PLEASE LEAVE!!)Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you guys think!No one's P.O.V





	MiniCat: Recording *SMUT*

"Come on Mini," Tyler whined as he continued to follow Craig throughout his house. After having to sit and listen to Jon and Evan do their thing, he could hardly wait to get a piece of ass for himself. So, he drove over to Craig's house.

"I said no...I'm not in the mood," Mini rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't have time to do this stuff right now. He really needed to get a video recorded for tomorrow since he was going to be gone all weekend. He actually just messaged Jiggly and was about to message Ohm and Kryoz to see if they wanted to play a few more rounds of Uno when Tyler came knocking at his door wanting some ass. That's all he ever came over for nowadays.

Tyler chuckled deeply as they both walked into Mini's office. "Oh come on. Don't lie to me like that." He smirked as Mini stopped in front of his desk and looked down. Tyler moved closer to him. "You know you can't help but get in the mood when I come over."

Tyler slid an arm around the smaller man's slim waist. He leaned forward pulling Craig against his body. A small gasp slipped from Mini's lips as he felt Tyler's hard-on poking him in the back. Mini felt his face grow warm as he turned around and pushed Tyler away gently. 

"T-Tyler...I can't do this right now. I have to record something for tomorrow..."

Tyler smirked widely. "Oh really...well I got an idea for a video that we can record right now."

Mini frowned in confusion looking up at the taller man and shook his head. Then the realization hit him and his eyes widened as he stepped back hitting his desk instantly. Tyler came closer and closer to him while a sly smirk stayed on his face. Mini glanced around the room trying to find a way to escape the beast that was inches away from him. However, it was impossible. He was trapped between the desk and the man that seemed to get his way when he was with him.

Tyler leaned forward placing his hands flat on the desk behind Craig. His face came closer to his. Mini's face was on fire as Tyler's breath caused his glasses to fog up slightly. Mini gulped.

Tyler chuckled as he moved in and connected their lips. Craig moaned into the kiss. His hands shook slightly as they gripped the t-shirt Tyler wore tightly. 

"T-Tyler...please...I c-can't do this...right now....mmm~" Craig spoke between kisses.

Tyler licked Craig's bottom lip asking for entrance to deepen the kiss. He hesitantly complied opening his mouth slightly. The kiss quickly became more intense. Their tongues tangled and danced together. Tyler's hands started to wander over Mini's body before finally settling on his cute little butt.

"Tyler!~" Mini gasped as Tyler gave it a little squeeze. He chuckled again pulling away from the kiss. Mini whined at the loss.

Tyler smirked as he turned towards the black office chair that sat not too far away from where they stood. He walked over and sat down while the smirk stayed put on his slightly tanned face. Craig raised an eyebrow at him. He was still a bit dazed from the slight makeout session before.

However, he quickly got the hint once he glanced down at the obvious bulge in his blue jeans. Craig's cheeks turned a faint red as he made his way over to where his boyfriend sat. Tyler motioned for him to get on his knees and he obeyed reluctantly looking down at his lap. Tyler reached out a hand and lifted Mini's chin.

"Now...if you want to start recording for tomorrow, I suggest you get that pretty little mouth to work..." 

Craig's eyes widened slightly. He was a bit surprised if he were honest. It was very rare that Tyler would ask for a blowjob when he knew very well that Mini would let him get to the good part quickly. That didn't mean that he hadn't done it before. He was just surprised is all. 

Craig sighed knowing that Tyler wouldn't let him do anything else until this was done. He inched closer and parted Tyler's legs so he could sit between them. He reached up and started to undo the belt from the brown-haired man's jeans. Then he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans before reaching in and pulling out the older man's erection. The man looked down at him with a smug grin. 

Mini rolled his eyes but smirked. Tyler may be all smug now, but Mini knew exactly how to wipe that grin right off his face.

Mini licked his lips looking up at the grinning man then he slowly started to pump the thick rod. Tyler grunted as the slowness. Mini giggled as he started to move his hand a bit faster. The grin had already disappeared from Tyler's face. Now, he had lied back in the chair with his eyes closed as he let the pleasure sink in.

A sly smirk formed on Mini's lips as he thought of what to do next. Then his smirk grew wider. He leaned forward and licked the tip of Tyler's leaking dick. Tasting the saltiness of his precum, he moaned lewdly looking up at Tyler as he looked back wide-eyed. 

"What? Is something wrong?" Craig asked sweetly as his thumb slid over the tip.

Tyler groaned slightly but chuckled. "Nothing's wrong, baby boy," he reached out a hand to run it through the small man's hair then tugged at the strands. Mini bit his bottom lip slightly. Tyler glanced over at the desk beside them and spotted Mini's vlogging camera. He smirked widely as he quickly reached over and grabbed it turning it on.

Mini looked at him with an eyebrow raised. " What are-"

"You have to record something, remember?" He chuckled deeply at the way Mini's face turned a bright shade of red.

"T-Tyler, I-I don't-" Craig stuttered out as he glanced at everything but him and the camera.

"Come on, baby boy...do it for me...just this once," He smirked as he clicked record and pointed it at Mini.

Mini thought about it for a second then sighed looking up at him. "O-Okay..."

Tyler chuckled slightly and ran his hand through Mini's hair. "Good boy...Now, continue what you were doing..."

He nodded as he continued his work. Craig wrapped his hand around the base of Tyler's cock then slowly started to slide it up and down the hard length. He licked his lips diving down and swallowed his boyfriend whole length. Mini moaned around him sending vibrations through Tyler's cock. 

"Oh fuck..." Tyler groaned lowly. He tried his best to steady the camera while Mini continued to suck him off. 

He began to bob his head up and down his thick cock faster. He went down one more time then came up to licked up the underside of his manhood. Craig stopped then licked up the beads of precum that leaked from the tip. He wrapped his thin lips around the bulbous tip and began to suck on it wanting to taste the saltiness again.

Tyler was in absolute heaven right now. He couldn't believe the pleasure that Mini was giving him. Every time Mini licked down or teased his tip, it just caused him to be one step closer to finishing. He glanced down at the camera recording. The way he was holding it gave him a little bit of a better view. He could clearly see how wide Mini's lips were stretched over his throbbing dick as he continued to bob his head rapidly. Tyler groaned lowly as Craig came back up to suck on the tip again.

His hand was still tangled in his short hair. He decided to give it a little tug as he tried not to cum just yet.

Mini grunted around his dick then looked at him through his lashes. He came back up and smirked. "If you wanna cum, go ahead. I'm ready for it..." Mini giggled quietly as he licked the tip one last time while looking into the camera.

Tyler finally had enough after that. As Mini continued to jerk him off, he came. The white, sticky substance squirted onto Mini's face and covered his glasses. He smiled a bit as he began to lip up some of the mess. 

Tyler looked down at him as he tried to catch his breath. He smirked looking down at the camera. He stopped recording and set it back on the desk. Then he looked back at Mini taking his glasses off to clean them. Cum still covered some parts of his face.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Tyler chuckled as he tucked himself away.

Mini rolled his eyes and smile. "Yeah whatever...I'm going to go wash up before I start recording."

Tyler nodded as Craig got up from his spot on the floor and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! I know it wasn't that good, but I really tried my best! However, if you did like it and want me to do another smut, just let me know by leaving a Vote and a Comment! But yeah, I love you guys!!! BYE!!
> 
> ~Britt<3


End file.
